Abbacies Sonus
Summary The Abbacies Sonus are an clan of dwarven monks who sing their prayers to their Storm Gods with giant bells and drums. They live in fortified monasteries high up in the mountains of the Northern (and formerly Southern) Spines of Pintara. According to their history, the dwarves were driven from their forge halls under the mountains by a mysterious cataclysm. The monks now live the life of ascetics in stark fortresses, with little but prayer and the howling winds to comfort them. Other sources suggest the Sonus are a heretic sect expelled from the ancient kingdoms of the dwarves. The monks' bells and drums can transmit sound farther than known possible. They use them to communicate between far-flung monasteries, thousands of miles away. The monks engage in little trade, only enough to buy grain and meat for their survival. For a fee, the monks will transmit messages through their monastery line. The dwarves take care to send messages from all customers, making no favorites--and no enemies. Society Northern Spines Order The northern Abbacies are strictly regulated. in worship and population control. The Abbot's word is law. Only those who freely choose may stay in the Abbacies. There are few women monks, and the bearing of children is forbidden. Every 10 years the monks venture down the mountains to adopt orphans or recruit older acolytes, to replace the aged and dying. Southern Spines Order All contact has been lost with the southern monasteries. The last message heard was that the monks were "going home." The southern order was known for a much more open theology, but an unstable society, built around charismatic leaders who would rule individual monasteries. They were known to hide refugees from slavers and the Pintari mages. No one knows if the monks were driven from their abbeys, or if they have chosen to return to their old homes in the mountains. But, for the bold, their abandoned fortresses may yield huge rewards. Warfare The Abbacies rarely engage in organized conflict. Individual monks however, are trained in a mysterious form of unarmed combat: Sibrwd Streic, or "Whispered Strike." With Sibrid Streic Sonus monk can use sound to add power to his attacks. Different intonations can cause different effects. Punches can crack shields. Kicks and gouges can cut like swords. The monks sometimes jest calling their fighting style, the Nine Gongs. They strike with hands, elbows, knees, feet and head. Veteran monks can cause these strikes with percussion instruments, even their own voices. The most elite can use voices of allies and enemies to maximize their power. Death Ritual The Sonus cremate their dead. Honored monks' ashes are mixed into the ore that forms new bells. Location The Abbacies are located in the Northern Spines of Pintara. The abbacies in the Southern Spines are lost. Estimated Numbers Each abbacy has precisely 103 monks, one maestyr, two sub-maestyrs, 50 monks, and 50 initiates. There are thought to be 50 monasteries scattered throughout the mountains of the Northern Spines. The known number of monks is 5,150. There are thought to be a few hundred halfbreeds and draegemen in Sonus lands. Known Towns The Abbacies have no towns. They live in fortified monasteries, with extended outposts holding as few as two members. Allies Frae Forje and Hearthlands The dwarves of the Frae Forje and Hearthlands provide most of the Abbacies' recruits. As two of the last redoubts of dwarvenkind on the continent, these nations have been longstanding allies. Frae Castyls This largely human confederation of independent towns and fortresses is also an ally of the Abbacies. They use the dwarves' services to pass messages to cities on the eastern coast of Pintara, and to keep a watch on the actions of the Pintari mages. Draegemen When the first of these halfbreed monsters escaped into the mountains from their Pintari masters, the Abbacies took pity on them. For years, the dwarves provided food and shelter for the escapees, until there were enough draegemen to support themselves. The Draegemen have not forgotten the kindness; and will sometimes serve as guards or go-betweens for the dwarves. Foes Mageocracy of Pintara The Abbacies have a major enemy in the Mageocracy of Pintara. The wizards to their south, hold a shared emnity with all dwarvenkind. The Pintari are especially disliked by the Abbacies for destroying several monasteries in their territory; breaking a continent-long chain of communication. Haraj Qatal This orkik nation has occasionally ventured high into the mountains to raid Abbacy lands Gobli Warrens There are tribes of goblinkind in the Northern Spur. Though they hold little territory of their own, the gobli are a constant threat to isolated Sonus posts. Characters Great Maestr Thrumur The Abbot as he is known, is the eldest dwarf of the clans. At more than 500 years old, he is the last survivors who escaped from the forges. He wears snow leopard furs, and carries several horns and pick hammers. Mistress Black Prioress Black is one of the few women of the Abbacies. She dresses only in black bear pelts. Like the men, the Prioress wears a long beard. She is known to be one of the best climbers of the clans. Brimfrost the Monk The Acolyte is one of the few dwarves seen below the mountains. Brimfrost recruits for the Abbacies; and also acts as a go-between for those who want to send messages across the mountains. Comments "Their fee is exorbitant. But the dwarves will toll your message from the Free Castyls to the coast, in hours." --Denovus, Merchant of Fermi Fjora Category:Character Category:Cultures Category:Dwarves